


It's Going to be Alright

by slytheringurrl



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy is pregnant. Is she ready for that commitment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going to be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ndnickerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/gifts).



> This was originally with the intention of being a gift for ndnickerson at the Nancy Drew Summerfest 2013. But it's November now. And, I finally wrote this! This is now written for Round 4 of hc_bingo for the prompt _hugs_. I probably will write more of this, but for now, this is it.

Nancy held Ned's hand as they sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting anxiously. _I can't handle this right now,_ she thought frantically as she clutched her husband's hand tighter.

"It's going to be alright," whispered Ned as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

Nancy looked up at him, appalled. " _How_ is this going to be alright? I can't raise a baby. I'm not ready for this!"

"I'm going to be here with you," he said calmly. "We can do this and we will. It's going to be fine."

Nancy shook her head, her eyes welling up with tears. "I don't know if I can manage. I never had a mother. How can I be one?"

She took a deep breath, lifting her free hand to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall. All throughout her teenage years, she had been afraid to have children. Hannah had been a great surrogate mother, but she had never known her true, biological mother. She didn't know if she could handle having to be responsible for a baby. _But, Ned will be there to help me,_ she thought, attempting to calm herself down.

Nancy pulled out her phone, and was glancing at the timer when Ned reached out and took the phone from her saying "Calm down, it'll be time soon.

He was proven to be right after two excruciating minutes of anxiously waiting. As soon as Nancy heard the alarm, she leaped up and grabbed the test off the counter.

"So...," Ned asked, breaking the painful silence, "what does it say?"

Nancy held up the stick with shaking hands, "It's positive, Ned."

She squeezed her eyes shut and fell to the floor, leaning against the vanity and took a few deep breaths. "I can't believe this is happening," she muttered. She felt her husband enfolding her in a strong hug and she leaned into Ned, her face burrowed in his chest.

Ned could feel her tears soaking through his thin t-shirt as she cried, spilling out all her worries into her tears. "Shhh," he muttered, rubbing her back gently. "We're gonna do fine. I promise."

Nancy lifted her head and glanced up. "You really think so?" she asked, suddenly feeling more hopeful.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. And, it's not like we're teenage parents or something. We can provide for the baby and give it a good home with a loving environment on our own.

"I think I _am_ ready to do this," Nancy admitted, standing up and wiping away her tears. "I think I'm ready to be a mother."

* * *

Nancy could not stop smiling. She looked down at her adorable daughter resting in her arms, her fingertips lightly touching her rosy cheeks.

Ned crawled into the hospital bed, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "She's adorable, isn't she?" he whispered.

"She is," agreed Nancy looking up at Ned. "She's perfect and so beautiful."

Ned pulled Nancy into a tight hug. "I'm so glad we decided to go through with this babe," he whispered into the crook of her neck. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ ," she replied. "If you hadn't been there to support me, I wouldn't have the courage to go through with this. I love you so much."

Ned leaned over and dropped a kiss on his wife's cheek, careful not to disturb his- no, _their_ \- daughter.

"I love you too," he whispered.


End file.
